1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to video signal reproducing apparatus and in particular to improved apparatus for assuring that the address signal recorded on video tape can be read out at various tape speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video tape reproducing machines are known which include apparatus in which a pair of heads are rotated so as to read slant tracks formed on the tape as the tape is passed through the machine.